


[Podfic] Congratulations on an Excellent Kill

by sisi_rambles



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Humour, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: In which Natasha discovers that Hallmark does not in fact make a greeting card for every occasion.





	[Podfic] Congratulations on an Excellent Kill

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Congratulations on an Excellent Kill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/627351) by [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock). 



Length: 00:10:47

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Congratulations%20on%20an%20Excellent%20Kill.mp3) (9.9 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Congratulations%20on%20an%20Excellent%20Kill.m4b) (5.0 MB) 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally created in 2013. I found it when I was spring cleaning my podfic folder.


End file.
